


Did You Hear That?

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: "Uhh...did you hear that?" he asked, and got a slow, terror-filled nod in return.“Yes, Margo is having one of her fits again, you know how she is. Just stay clear of her, and you’ll probably survive.” Eliot explained, kissing Quentin’s head and giving him one of his signature drinks.





	Did You Hear That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

**"Uhh...did you hear that?"** he asked, and got a slow, terror-filled nod in return.  

 

“Yes, Margo is having one of her fits again, you know how she is. Just stay clear of her, and you’ll probably survive.” Eliot explained, kissing Quentin’s head and giving him one of his signature drinks.

 

Taking a sip, they both sat on the couch, enjoying each other’s companies while in the background Margo’s yells could still be heard. It was nostalgic and kind of heart-warming...weirdly enough.

 

“I missed you, Eliot. I’m glad you’re back.” Quentin said, finally smiling.

 

As Eliot smiled, and kissed his lips softly, Quentin woke up with tears rolling down his eyes - he had to get him back, not matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
